1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical equipment boxes and in particular to a box having a back with holes for fixing the box to a wall which are of elongate shape in a direction X.
The box can be an outlet box of an installation buried in a wall or a box to be attached to trunking for routing electrical conductors or cables.
The box can equally well be a box adapted to be surface-mounted on a wall and connected to cables, also surface-mounted on the wall, either bare or in conduit.
The holes in the box are usually of oblong shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boxes of the above type are described in the documents EP 0 508 175 and US 2001/0047876, for example.
Although the oblong holes allow adjustment of the box when it is fixed to the wall to line up the oblong holes with the holes drilled in the wall, the error in the position of the drilled hole in the wall relative to the oblong hole in the back of the box may be too great for the oblong hole to compensate for it.
This problem occurs all the more often when, as is generally the case, the back of the box comprises at least four holes, with the implication that four corresponding holes should be drilled in the wall to which the box must be attached.